Dinner and Love
by BrittanyJenAnn
Summary: Abby is pleasantly surprised when Gibbs asks her out to dinner on a day that's definitely not her birthday.


"Good work Abs." Abby grinned as Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at eight." Abby spun around to look at him. "It's not my birthday."

He grinned, "Dress fancy."

"But.."

He was already gone, and Abby stared at the space where he had been for a minute before jumping and looking around. There was nothing that needed her immediate attention, she could go and see Ducky.

When she arrived in the morgue, she paid no attention to the dead man laying on the table, instead she beelined for the older man who was washing his hands. "Duck?"

He turned, "Ah, Abigail. What can I do for you?"

"It's Gibbs. He asked me out to dinner..."

"And you don't know if it's a date."

"Exactly. There's the rule twelve thing."

Ducky dried his hands and pulled on a pair of gloves. "Has it ever crossed your mind that perhaps those rules are for those below him? Not for him?" Abby considered this,

"But he didn't say..." "Would you like it to be a date?"

"I think so." Ducky smiled, "Then go tonight and have a good time, no matter what comes of it."

Abby hugged him, latching on tightly as the ME tried to keep his gloved hands from touching her. "Thanks Ducky. I knew I was over obsessing about it."

By the time six o'clock rolled around, Abby was done for the evening.

Gibbs walked into the room, "Why are you still here?"

Abby stared at him. "What?" He pointed to the clock,

"It's six. I know it takes you ladies a long time to get ready and if you're not ready by eight, I'll leave you there."

He turned to leave, "Gibbs." "Yeah Abs?" "Why are you-"

"I need a reason to take my girl out?" He pushed the button for the elevator and left.

Abby put her machines to sleep and left, making it home just before seven. She took a shower, trying to be quick, but enjoying the hot water.

By the time she was ready to get dressed it was ten til eight. "Damn, spent too much time picking out a dress." She pulled on the dark red halter top dress she had chosen, and looked at herself in the mirror. Deciding it looked good, she rifled around in her closet for a small black purse and shoes.

She settled on a pair of black pumps that were more on the wild side than on the normal side. She put what she needed into the purse and looked at the clock. It was eight. There was a knock on the door and flustered she called out, "Coming!" She dug in her closet again and pulled out a black shawl and hastily pulled it around her shoulders.

She opened the door and watched as he looked her over. "You look nice."

She smiled and closed her door behind her, locking it. She took the offered arm and they began to walk down to his car.

"Gibbs?" "We're not at work Abs, call me Jethro." "Jethro? Is this a date?" He looked at her as he opened her door for her.

"Do you want it to be?"

Not wanting to sound too eager she shrugged, "Sure."

He laughed lightly, kissing her on the cheek before closing the door and going to the other side of the car and getting in.

Abby looked over at him, "Is there something I don't know about that's made you really happy?" He grinned as he turned on the car, "I'm taking my girl out, what do you think?" She laughed,

"Where are we going?" "You'll see." They went to a new restaurant that Abby had not been to yet.

It was beautiful on the outside and even better on the inside. The waiting room was crowded but Gibbs ignored the crowd and led Abby to the front and spoke to the person up front. "Reservation for Gibbs."

As they waited, Abby heard another woman answer a ringing phone, "Yes, but it's a two week wait." As they were seated, Abby looked at Gibbs. "How long have you had these reservations?" He shrugged, "Three weeks." She stared at him, her hopes falling, "They were supposed to be for someone else weren't they? You had plans to go with someone else." She stared at the plate in front of her, feeling suddenly sad. "Hey." She looked up, "No. I made these reservations for us. You and me." He wasn't lying, she could see the truth in his eyes.

She smiled, then frowned again, "Why did you wait to tell me?" He chuckled, "So that you won't over think it." She laughed as the waiter came by to take their order. "What can I get you to drink?" "Iced tea." "Same for me." Dinner flew by, both of them taking turns talking and listening. When they had finished and the tab had been paid, they left. "Do you want to go back to my house and work on the boat with me?" "That'd be nice." Abby agreed even though she knew that it would mostly consist of him working on the boat and her sitting and talking.

When they reached his house, she took off her shoes by the front door and hung her shawl up. Setting her purse on the couch, she followed him downstairs to the basement. He picked up the sanding tool and motioned for her to come over to him. She went with him, and he positioned her in between the boat and him, helping her sand the boat.

"Gi- Jethro?" "Yeah?" "Why did you take me out tonight?" She could feel him shrug, "I wanted a night out with my girl."

It was now or never.

She waited until she was sure he had the sander before turning around to face him. "Was it a date?"

His blue eyes pierced hers as he stared at her for a minute before saying slowly, "What if it was?" She licked her lips nervously,

"I think I'd like that. A lot." He leaned in, "Then it was a date."

Questions formed in her mind, she opened her mouth to ask them but before she could speak he kissed her.

For a fraction of a second, Abby stopped breathing. Then her mind kicked in again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and set the sander down, then moved his arms around her, pulling her close. He bent his head and kissed her again. She lost herself in the kiss, barely able to stand. When he pulled away again, and started to pull her upstairs she stopped him and stared at him.

"Where is this going?" He looked at her, questions in his eyes. "I won't hurt you Abs." She sighed, "It's not that. I just want to know where this is going. I don't want to be an occasional girl. I don't share well." She didn't add that it was only him she didn't share well.

He pulled her back to him and looked at her, "I wasn't thinking of you as an occasional girl. You're special."

"Special huh?" A grin played at her lips. He smiled, "Always have been Abs." She let him kiss her, returning the kiss. A thought came to her and she pulled back, looking at him. "Did you know how this was going to end up?" He grinned at the accusing tone in her voice. "Hoped."

"What now?" He shrugged. "I've got a bed upstairs that is very lonely right now." She laughed, "That's not really what I meant." "We'll work it out later." Gibbs bent down to kiss her again, letting the kiss deepen, openly telling her what he intended. Abby laughed as he pulled her up the stairs.

When she woke up, he was smiling at her. "Sleep well?" Her answer was to snuggle in closer to him. "I like this. I could do this forever." He chuckled softly. "Alright."

**Not sure how I did with this one... It feels kind of forced to me... Well, let me know what you think. **


End file.
